


Phone Call

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying, F/F, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, sam being nice and wanting to warn rowena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: After 13x13, Sam calls Rowena and Reader to let them know that Lucifer is back and that Ketch is after them, as well. Reader answers and it's left to her to tell Rowena the bad news.





	Phone Call

It was nearly an hour after they'd returned to the Bunker that Sam realized he'd forgotten to do something. Standing quickly, he stepped out into the hall, ignoring the looks of confusion that were sent at his sudden urgency. 

 

Pulling out his phone, he searched for the right name in his contacts list. There! He pressed the call button, holding the phone up to his ear as it rang. And rang. And went to voice mail. Mentally, he swore. He knew she was probably just busy, but he couldn't help but be a little concerned. The last time he'd tried calling her, it hadn't gone well. "Rowena, I have some important info. Call me back," he said. He hung up, debating on what to do next. He couldn't shake the slightly worried feeling that had started as soon as the phone had gone to voice mail. 

 

He scrolled through his contacts again, looking for another name. He hit the call button and waited. The phone stopped ringing. "Hello?" Sam breathed a sigh of relief. 

 

"Y/N, it's Sam," he said. 

 

*   *   * 

 

Sam Winchester was probably one of the last people you expected to see calling you. Still, whatever it was, it was probably important. You answered the phone. "Hello?" 

 

"Y/N, it's Sam," he said. 

 

"Yeah, I know. Caller ID," you said. "What's up?" 

 

"We have a problem," Sam said. "Lucifer's back." 

 

You froze. You could already feel the fear creeping up on you. "You're sure?" you asked. 

 

"Yeah. Cas told us. Apparently, he's been back for a while, just locked up and powered down. But he's escaped, getting his power back, and has help. I thought you and Rowena should know. I tried calling, but she didn't answer," Sam explained. 

 

You glanced towards the bathroom. The shower was running and a bit of steam lightly wafted from under the door. "She's busy. But thanks for letting me know. I'll tell her," you said. Your heart hurt, already imagining what her reaction might be. None of the scenarios in your head ran well. 

 

"And another thing I forget to mention last time: there's an ex-British Man of Letters named Ketch who was trying to find her. And he's working for a Prince of Hell named Asmodeus. I should've mentioned him earlier, but it slipped my mind," Sam said. 

 

"I'll let her know about that, too. Thanks for telling us," you said. The running water from the shower stopped. "I have to go. You guys look after yourselves." 

 

"Be careful," Sam replied. 

 

"We will. See you around, Winchester," you said. And with that you ended the call. You sighed, rubbing your hands over your face. Not only did you have to worry about Lucifer, but you also had to worry about some British dick who was working with demons, as well. This was going to be fun. 

 

A while later, Rowena exited the bathroom, wrapped in her purple robe. She stopped upon seeing you sitting with your head in your hands. "What's wrong?" she asked. 

 

You looked up, taking a breath. You'd already decided how you were going to tell her. Bad news, then worse news. "Sam Winchester called. Some ex-British Man of Letters named Ketch was looking for you. Do you know him?" 

 

Rowena slowly nodded. "I met him once, years back, when the Men of Letters captured me. He was my torturer. I managed to convince him to let me go in exchange for a Resurrection Seal. I suppose he must've had to use it, which is why he's looking for me," she explained. "Still, now with my power restored, I'll doubt he'll be much of a threat anymore." She stopped talking, looking more closely at you. "There's more, isn't there?" 

 

You bit your lip and nodded. There was no easy way to say it, so you just... had to  _say it_. "Lucifer is back," you said. 

 

Rowena froze in place. Her eyes widened. You could see her hands begin to shake as her breath quickened. Tears began gathering in her eyes. You stood, slowly walking closer to her. 

 

"Ro?" you asked, keeping your voice gentle. You couldn't imagine what those words, the memories and fears that came with them, must be doing to her. Even after she'd gotten her full power back, it had barely done anything. She still had nightmares. She still flinched whenever someone knocked on the door and jumped whenever she heard any loud sudden noise. She was still scared. 

 

"H-How long?" Rowena asked, her voice trembling. 

 

"I don't know. A while. He's been depowered. But... he's working on getting it back," you said. You knew letting her know Lucifer was regaining power would scare her more, but you couldn't hide the truth from her. 

 

Her eyes closed as a sob escaped her. You gently took her hand, lacing your fingers together. She gripped onto your hand like it was the only thing that was keeping her above water in a raging sea. 

 

"I don't know if I can do this," Rowena whispered. "I thought I could, if I had my power back, but..." 

 

"I know, sweetheart," you said, lightly caressing her face. "It's okay." 

 

She shook her head. "But it's not! I'm still scared! I'm still... I just want this to stop! And now he's back and he'll find us and..." Her sobs grew, overtaking her words. 

 

You placed a kiss on her forehead. "He's not going to do anything to us," you said. "And he's  _never_ going to hurt you again. I'll stop him before he can even think about it." 

 

"There's no stopping him!" Rowena cried. 

 

"Maybe there's no  _killing_  him, but I'll stop him. We'll make him wish he were dead if he comes after us, alright? Me and you are gonna make the devil our bitch," you said. 

 

Rowena chuckled bitterly through the tears. "I'd like to see that," she muttered. 

 

You wiped several tears away with your thumb. "And if he comes after us, you will. And if he doesn't, then you never have to see him again," you said. "Sam and Dean are working on it, which means he's preoccupied with them. And knowing them, and their history, they'll find a way to figure it out. And then we'll never have to worry about him ever again." 

 

"You really think they can do it?" Rowena asked, her sobs slowly quieting down. 

 

You nodded. "Given their track record, I wouldn't doubt it." 

 

Rowena leaned her head against your shoulder. "I hope so," she said. "I want to make Lucifer suffer. I really do. But I don't know what will happen if I see him again." 

 

You wrapped your arms around her, holding her close. "Whatever happens, whatever you do, I'll be right by your side, helping you every step of the way. Whatever you need me to do, I'll do it," you said. 

 

"Thank you, darling," Rowena whispered. "I don't know what I'd do without you." 

 

"You'd still be doing alright. Maybe a little differently, but you're strong," you said. "I'm just glad I'm here to support you and help you." 

 

"I'm glad you're here, too," Rowena said. "I love you." 

 

"I love you, too, Ro. I always will." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my awesome editor, Marrilyn  
> Hope y'all enjoy this! I mostly wrote it to make up for the fact that Rowena didn't get even a single thought in 13.13 when Sam and Dean found out Lucifer was back.


End file.
